Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile logic device based on phase-change magnetic materials and a logic operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Phase-change magnetic material is adapted to rapidly and reversibly change its structure and spin. When a phase-change magnetic material changes from a crystalline state to an amorphous state, or vice versa, the optical, electrical, and magnetic properties thereof alter accordingly. The phenomenon can be used for adjusting the magnetic properties of the material as well as for preparing novel spintronic devices for information storage and logic operation. However, so far, no design and manufacturing regarding to spintronic devices are disclosed.